Welcome to the Jungle
by Sparkeii
Summary: The boys in green and their girls are back, but in a different form then expected...Sequel to Wanted: Dead or Alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Happy Holidays! Thought, in the spirit of the season, I'd start the story with a holiday theme! :3 Do enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Donny pushed the huge goggles farther up his head and sighed, running a hand down his face. "Faye..."

"I, know, I know...We've had this conversation about 20 times now, but still..."

Donatello sighed and gave the tall girl a hug. Her skin was scaly but smooth, her big fogged over eyes large and hopeful. He took note of the way her gills flared - she needed to get back in the water soon. He stroked a strand of her long, fire engine red hair in his rough hands. He knew of no one else who could get away with blue skin and red hair and still pull it off.

Then again, he didn't exactly know another genetically modified aquatic female, either.

He let a sigh and a smile escape his lips. "I'll finish up here. You go get in the bath."

Faye furrowed her eyebrows and looked somewhere at his chest. "I'm fine."

"You're gills are flaring. You need water. Go." Donny slide his goggles back down his face, ending the conversation. Faye kissed him on the cheek before standing to her feet.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Somewhere in the background Donny heard the door creak open and shut again. Alone. He was alone now. The feeling was starting to seem unfamiliar to him since he and his brother's had found the four test subject teenage girls in the sewers about a year ago. Each one had fallen for one of the girls and, though they had their fights, they all were living a pretty good life.

The purple clad turtle smiled down at his work. He was about to make everyone's dreams come true.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Mikey ran around the lair, dusting every reachable area with a thin layer of green and red glitter. He smiled as he snuck up on a sleeping Raph and sprinkled the decorations on his brother's bald head and snapped a big white beard on his chin, earning him a giggle from Rory. The raven haired girl turned back to her work of hanging garlan on the walls with a smile. Faye busied herself in the kitchen, spreading the smell of freshly baked cookies, peppermint white chocolate and other such holiday sweets to cover the scent of the damp, dusty sewer. No one quite understood how it was that someone who was blind could cook as well as the tall aquatic girl, but she seemed to have quite the knack for it. Leo and Val 'discussing' just where the perfect spot was for the tall, bushy tree that Val had not so legally cut down earlier that day from New York's Central park, which had earned her a long lecture from the blue clad turtle before the two disappeared into a dark closet somewhere. Sometime between the two fights between the love birds, Ari had vanished letting only Raphael know where it was she was going. When Mikey asked where the bird girl had gone, the only reply he got from his older, now sleeping, brother was a simple, "Out flying."

Donny stepped out of his lab and cracked his back. He hadn't seen the outside of his science cave in over a week now, not that it was exactly a record. Before Faye he was known for locking himself up there for months on end. But the light blue skinned girl had changed him. A lot of him. And he was still deciding if he liked that...

"The tree is going here, so we can sit around it when unwrapping presents. I got it. I decide where it goes." Val ripped the tree trunk from Leo's palms and started to drag it into the living room.

"Um first of, you _stole_ the tree when I was on my way to actually legally buying one. So I don't think that point counts. And secondly, if we put in the living room we won't have enough room to walk around the darn thing. Have you seen the size of this thing? Every time someone would get up an ornament would break! If we could even get any on in the first place..."

Val dropped the tree and grinned. "I'll show you what I'm getting on..."

"Aaannnnd I'm awake! Ari not back yet?" Raph sat up on the couch from his nap and yawned. Rory nearly fell off her ladder from laughing so hard at the bearded turtle. It took him a moment to realize the alien fur on his face, but when he did his face turned about the color of his mask. "Mikey!"

"Uhh he's not here at the moment dude! Leave a message at the be-eep!" Raphael flew over the side of the couch at his brother and in no time had the youngest turtle in a headlock.

"I'm gonna kill ya, ya- ya-"

"Hey, Ari's back!" Faye stood in the kitchen doorway with a grin on her face, her eyes looking somewhere over the wet winged girl's head. Raph let go of his little brother and ran over to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey, ya got what ya needed?" He hugged the tall girl who almost towered over him and gave her a short but passionate kiss. Her fair cheeks reddened as she lifted an armful of plastic bags to eye level.

"Yea. All here. Want to help me wrap it?" Raphael's amber eyes danced at the sight of the young girl, his skin seeming to almost glow from just being near to her. She giggled as he swept her off her feet and carried her ,princess style , to the training den.

"Sure, why not?"

"Have fun!" Val shouted. "And don't forget to wrap your legs around a piece of that-"

"The tree is going here, and that's final." Leo butted in, interrupting the sentence before it went too far.

"Over my skinned body!" Val growled, her fur standing up on her back.

Mikey shrugged at Rory and went back to his glitter spreading. Before too long the decorations were all up, the cookies were baked, the tree was up in the living room and the presents were neatly wrapped and placed in piles under it. The couples took a moment to admire their work before heading to bed, each going to their own rooms for the night. No one slept a wink. But then again, who does on Christmas Eve?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Present time!" Mikey yelled in glee, jumping over the top of the couch and digging through the pile of presents as if it was nearly 5 in the morning. "Me first, me first!"The youngest turtle picked up a large, wrapped box with his name on it and started to tear away at the paper when Leo ripped the gift away from him.

"Lady's first, Michelangelo."

"Awww dude! Come on!" Rory giggled as she sat on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend, the real Romeo." Mikey crawled up on the couch beside her and snuggled into her neck, earning him a short laugh. Leo started handing out presents as Raphael lumbered out of his room and collapsed on a couch by himself, soon followed by a blue eyed and wide awake Ari who tucked herself away under the turtles arm with a smile. Donny and Val both stumbled out of separate rooms at near the same time, both looking closer to the walking dead then live teenage mutants. Everyone sat down around the tree, including a seemingly awake and happy master Splinter, who sat in his normal rocking chair on the outside of the group. Faye pranced into the room with a tray of coffee and hot chocolate, a checkered apron tired around her waist and cherry smile painted on her face.

"Refreshments anyone?" She practically sang. Donny and Val groaned in harmony and reached for a mug of coffee. Leo followed in grabbing a coffee along with Rory while the rest of the group sipped on hot cocoa. when Faye finally made her way back from the kitchen and sat next to Donatello, giving him a fair amount of space to wake up before leaning on his shoulder.

"This is torture!" Mikey complained loudly. "Please, dudettes, open your presents already!" A few chuckles danced around the room. Val grinned ear to ear and looked at the other girls.

"Open mine first."

"I thought the girls were only buying for the guys and vice versa..." Rory shrugged, the mischievous glint in her eye growing.

"I couldn't help myself." Small boxes each in a light turquoise color were given to Rory, Faye and Ari to open. the girl's seemed hesitant, but all agreed after a few seconds to open the gifts together. Rory pulled out a pair of silky orange and black underwear and matching bra, cream lace connecting the two articles together in a long thing strip. Rory dropped the "clothing" as if it was on fire and quickly shut the box. Faye got a deep purple thong and a pushup bra with silver lace running along the outer edges. She ran her fingers over the material before furrowing her eyebrows and looking at Donny.

"What is this?" Donny turned a deep shade of red before gently taking the gift and putting back in the box and sliding it to the far edge of the bed.

"Nothing you need."

Ari looked as if she might faint, she grew so pale. The baby blue and white Corset and nearly nonexistent lace, see through underwear sat on her lap, as if she was an angel and they were sin. Behind her Raph wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her back into him, trying to comfort her without breaking out laughing. Val herself didn't even attempt to suppress her laughter. Splinter sat forward with a scowl.

"Shall we move on?" The underlying tone in the old master's voice relayed that the sentence was a command and not a simple question. The lingerie was set to the side as each turtle slide forward their gifts to their respectable girlfriends. The girls looked between each other. Faye spoke up first.

"Oldest to youngest?"

Rory shrugged. "Sure."

It was the turtles turn to look between themselves in confusion. Leo sat forward.

"Um...so how exactly does that go?"

"You mean whose the oldest?" Rory asked with a smile. The turtles all sat back and looked between each other again, nodding slowly. Val chuckled.

"Well that would be me first, at a ripe seventeen years of age."

"Still got you by a year." Leo laughed, earning him a smack. He handed her a tall blue bag which she took gently in her paws. She took out the packaging and threw it aside before slipping out two tall crystal champagne glasses, followed shortly by two bottles of California Zinfandel wine. Val grinned and gave Leo a mischievous wink.

"That's not to drink in one night..." He warned, only making Val smile wider.

"Challenge accepted." Leo sighed but smiled, slow and easy, while Val put the gift on the floor beside her and kissed the blue clad turtle as if no one was watching. Splinter cleared his throat, the two separating in response.

"Are we going to continue?" He asked. Leo blushed and nodded.

"Yes sensi."

"My turn! Though you're only a few months older then me..." Rory scooted forward and smiled at Mikey, who handed her a medium sized, bright orange bag. She scooted the stuffing in the bag to the side, looking through it to find the present when her hand froze.

"Oh Michelangelo...you didn't..." The youngest turtle nodded his head enthusiastically. Rory slipped a thin, deep orange colored laptop out of the bag and flipped it open, earning a round of ohhs and ahhs from the mutants around her. She hit the power button, set it to the side and let the device turn on while she tackled her boyfriend with a hug. "Thank you...thank you thank you thank you!" Mikey just laughed and hugged the girl.

"Whose next?" Donny asked. Ari rose her hand carefully in the air.

"I am at 16." Leo furrowed his eye ridges.

"Where is your?..."

"Right here." Raph took a small black box out from behind him and gave it to Ari. Her blue eyes light up as she opened it to see a silver, heart shaped locket with angle wings shining up at her. "I'll put it on."Raph said in almost a whisper, taking the thin chain carefully in his thick hands and clasping it behind her neck. Ari didn't say a word as she lifted her hair out of the way. She ran her fingers over the silver, the smile on her face shy, but delighted. She looked at Raphael and laughed lightly, her cheeks bright pink.

"I love you." The words were so gently spoken, the entire room went quiet to hear her talk. Raphael smiled and engulfed the girl in a hug, nuzzling his cheek in close to her blond hair and whispering in her ear.

"I love you too my angel." There was several minutes of silence as everyone waited for the two to separate before continuing on.

"Um, then I guess you're the youngest?" Donny said to Faye, who just smiled and laughed.

"I am only 15." Donny rubbed his neck.

"Well that's only 2 years difference then...ahem. Uh, excuse me while I get your gift..." The turtle jumped up off the couch and ran out of the room. He hurried back in with a small white ball of fluff in his arms. He put it in her long, scaled hands and it unfolded, looking up at it's new master with mismatched green and blue eyes and meowed pitifully. Faye's jaw dropped.

"Is this a kitten?!" She nearly yelled, before holding the young cat up to her chest and fondling in. The small, tiny kitten had a short coat of white, with a single blotch of brown around it's green eye. All the girls except Val let out a long, "awwww!" while the mutant cat girl just sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. Hello, human cat person, sitting right here."

Faye ignored the girl and kissed Donatello on the cheek.

"I'm calling him Donnie, after you!" She exclaimed, holding the tiny bur of fluff in her arms and cuddling it close. Splinter scooted to the other side of the room, keeping one eye on the kitten.

"I believe it is your turn, my sons."

The girls all handed their presents to their boys, who opened them just all at once. Mikey pulled the newest game out of his small wrapped package and jumped up and down in his seat with a grin on his face. Leo got a large book on how to make Japanese weapons and Raphael hugged Ari one handed as he held a new motorcycle helment with a bluetooth insert in one hand. Donny slipped a gift card to Radio shack in his shell and hugged Faye close, careful of the kitten still in her arms. Everyone started talking at once, cluttering the room with various conversations before the purple clad turtle stood to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. There is one more present I'd like to show you guys." It took several minutes for the room to become silent again. All eyes focused on Donatello, who had a medium sized box in his arms. "As you know, Master Splinter this year said not to give him anything, but, since I had so much time on my hands and all this extra gear sitting around...well...it's more of a gift for us all. But Splinter gets to try it first." The intelligent turtle handed a small black box to his father and gestured to the bathroom. "You might want to go in there when you try it on. Trust me." Everyone watched as Splinter slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him. Leo looked at Donny and furrowed his eye ridges.

"Donny...what did you get him?" Donny grinned.

"Oh, you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Master Splinter stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He still was not sure what was going on, but he had guessed that Donatello hadn't locked himself up in his room for a week straight without a good purpose. He slide open the black box, the gleam of silver staring up at him from its place in the cushioning. Splinter's boney hands picked up the ring as he inspected it with golden eyes. He scrunched his eyebrows. Why was he in the bathroom for this? He shook his head slowly and slipped the ring on his finger, a jolt like static electricity running through his body. He jumped back and looked down at the ring in surprise to see...a hand. A human hand. He touched his face and looked down at his near bare, now human body. Mirror. He needed a mirror. After another brief look down he also noted the need of clothing besides the old raggy coat. Behind him was a pair of clothes in a sink with a mirror. His reflection, an elderly oriental man with crows feet and other wrinkles, thin, fluffy fine black hair and grey eyes stared back at him. He slipped on the sweats and slippers from the sink and threw his robe over his shoulders. With a last look at the mirror and a smile, he opened the door of the bathroom an headed back out into the living room.

* * *

The mutants all sat around the christmas tree eating freshly baked cookies and drinking more hot cocoa. Leo glanced occasionally at the bathroom door, both nervous and excited to see what was going to happen. Ever since TGRI had kidnapped their master nearly a year ago Leo had acted overprotective of their old master, keeping one eye out like a hawk from him at all times. It was a habit Val spent forever trying to break him off, but so far was vastly unsuccessful.

Faye brought a new try out of peppermint bark - a christmas treat made of melted white chocolate with candy cane bits crushed up and sprinkled through it - before sitting down next to Donny, who shifted in his seat with anxiety. He knew his device worked because he had already tried it out on himself last night. The results had been breath taking.

When the door creaked open silence flooded over the teenagers. Out wobbled an elderly, Japanese looking man with soft eyes and a grin on his face.

"Hello my sons." Not a word was said. Every one just stared, Donny and Faye the only ones whose jaws weren't on the ground. The purple clad turtle's smile reached all the way to his sparkling eyes, obviously ecstatic of his friends and brother's reactions.

"Did it work?" Faye said, the first to speak.

"Ummm...dduuuuude. Please tell me you have some of those things for us too." Mikey asked, raising his hand slightly. Donny laughed.

"Yea. Here go try them out."

"Are you sure this is...safe?" Leo asked, eyeing his father who came and sat back down in his rocking chair. Splinter laid a frail hand on his son's shoulder.

"I feel fine, Leonardo. Really. Go. Try."

Leo nodded and took a black box from Donatello. Each mutant, except Rory and Ari who didn't need a ring, went to their rooms and slipped the silver jewelry on, getting dressed before coming out to show off their new bodies. Mikey came out first. His blew back a few strands of orangey red shaggy hair away from his pale face and smiled at Splinter with sparkling blue eyes, the freckles on his nose almost seeming to dance.

"Duuude this is like, super radical! Look at me! I'm like, totally different looking!"

"That_ is_ the point, Mikey." Donny stepped out of his room and brushed his short light brown hair, to the side with a grin that traveled all the way up to his brown eyes. His tan skin gleamed in the dim light and seemed to glow with satisfaction.

"Dude you look good!"

Donny smiled and straightened his button down white shirt. "Thank you."

"Do I look ok?" Donny and Mikey turned to see Faye step into the light, skin almost paper white and red hair like fire around her. Her glazed over eyes wandered over to Donatello as she flashed a smile that spread across her face, highlighting her rosy cheeks. "Well?"

Donny blushed. Mikey whistled. The tall redhead girl continued looking at her boyfriend and smiling.

"Well?"The purple clad turtle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"You look amazing."

"Ok, this is just weird." Raphael stood in the doorway of his room, shirtless with a pair of dark jeans on, and looked at his brothers with a look of confusion. His black hair was almost to his shoulders, skin a deep tan. His amber eyes scanned everyone's faces. "I ain't got a shell. I feel weird."

Ari blushed from her spot of the couch and looked away from her boyfriend with a smile. Raphael noticed and hurried to sit next to her, trying to get her to look at him and gently holding onto her arm.

"What? Do I look ugly? Am I hideous? What's wrong?"

Ari giggled and looked up and her boyfriend. "You're hot."

Raphael blinked in surprise before a large smile spread across his lips. "Mmmmhh oh really?" He laughed, snuggling in close to the girl. He started tickling her sides as she squealed and wiggling around, giggling and pleading for him to stop. "Oh really? Really now?" He laughed. Ari slipped away and stood to her feet, pretending to be unhappy with the teen. Raphael laughed and smirked, patting on the seat. "Promise I'm done." Ari sat back down with a huff and snuggled back up against Raphael, whose amber eyes were smiling. "Maybe this isn't too bad." He laughed

"Well I'm still not sure about it." Everyone turned to see Leo come out of his room. Short blond hair peaked around the edges of his blue hoodie, his green eyes full of doubt. "Are you sure-"

"Yes." Donny said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Donatello!" Everyone sprung to their feet and ran to Val's room at the sound of her blood curdling scream. She stood in the center of the room with a short black skirt and light blue tank top, staring into the mirror. She turned to the group and with a huff and crossed her arms. Her skin was dark, almost the color dark chocolate, and smooth. Her face was slim and exotic looking, eyes wide and lashed long. But none of that was what caught Leo's attention when he entered the room.

"Why is your hair white?" He asked, walking up to her and running his hands through her extremely short, milk colored air.

"That's what I would like to know." Val crossed her arms and face Don with a frown. Donny shrugged.

"I have no control over what you look like as a human. Sorry."

"Hey, dudette. It doesn't look half bad..." Mikey commented.

"Yea, ya kinda got that bad ass sort of look." Raph added, trying to sooth the girl's nerves. Val gave a half smile and turned to the mirror.

"Guess I do, don't I?" Val ran her fingers through her light hair and smiled. "Yea. Yea I could get used to this." Leo hugged the girl around the waist and smiled.

"I think we all could."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all reading! Hope you're all liking the story so far and do remember to please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Does this skirt make me look fat?"

"What do you mean?" Donny smacked Leo's shoulders and raised his eye ridges. Leo furrowed his eye ridges and shrugged. "No. I mean no. Not fat at all."

"You sure?" Val turned to look at her butt in the mirror and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, Val, I'm sure. Honey, we got to go we're gonna be late."

"Leo calm down. We got plenty of time." Raphael patted his brother on the shoulder and gave him a cheeky half smile.

"Raph, do I look ok?" Ari pushed back her bleach blond hair and smiled up at her boyfriend with a pink glossy lips. Her eyes stood out behind the thin layer of blue eyeshadow that was spread over her eyelids. Raphael grinned and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Ya look amazing, with 'nd without tha makeup."

Ari blushed and hugged the teen. In the background Faye shoved an armful of materials into a white backpack patterned with cherries. Rory walked up beside her and handed her a brown paper bag which got promptly got shoved into the backpack with everything else. Rory chewed on her fingernail, eyes darting between the teens rushing about around her.

"Um, guys?" She whispered. Mikey came out of his room in a pair of tan colored shorts and a loose orange button up. He grabbed the jug of milk off the table top and started to drink out of it, earning him a smack and a glare from Master Splinter. Rory cleared her throat and looked around again.

"Guys?" Leo stood like a statue as Val adjusted his deep blue tie and dusted off his deep colored jeans. Raphael slipped on a black jacket over his red shirt and kissed Ari on the forehead. She giggled and smacked the teen when she caught him looking down her white dress. Raphael laughed and helped the girl slip on her jean jacket.

"Um hello?" Rory looked at each of the teens and raised her voice. Donny looked over his shoulder before stuffing a sort of electrical device in his deep purple backpack. Splinter smacked away Michelangelo's hand from the milk jug and shook his head. Rory looked ar each of her friends before closing her eyes in frustration.

"_GUYS." _Everyone held the heads and turned to look at Rory. The raven haired girl braced herself against the kitchen cabinet and massage her forehead. Micky was by her side in just moments, holding her up and cradling her head.

"Jeez dudette, you ok? That was quite the loud, uh, message, you just sent. What's up?"

Rory rubbed her head. "First off, Advil. Telepathy isn't as easy as it woud seem." Donny handed her a bottle of medication which she promptly opened. "Secondly...are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, going to high school? Really? What do we hope to accomplish here?" The room went suddenly quiet.

"To learn?" Donatello spoke up first.

"To party?" Micky countered.

"To win?" Leo shrugged. The girl's looked between each other and mumbled to themselves. Val ignored the conversation completely and continued preening herself. The room went quiet for a beat or two before Raphael rubbed his neck and spoke up.

"So we can live a real life? Think about it. This is our chance to be normal. To live like we aren't freaks. Like we're jus' normal teens. Don't cha' want that?"Rory sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Yea...yea. Let's go to school."

* * *

A bell rang; deep throated and full, with an authority not recognized by any of the mutant teens. Students bustled about to classes around the group, bumping past them with large, full backpacks and conceited glares. Scents of mixed perfumes and colonges mixed to create almost gaseous toxin. The sound of swearing soon echoed in the hallway, turning Ari's cheeks a bright red. She clung to Raphael's arm like a security blanket as she gazed around the halls with wide eyes full of fear. Raphael quickly escorted her away, noting the hungry looks several of the boys around them were giving her. Faye fumbled for Donny's hand looking overwhelmed. Donny leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry. I talked to the counselor and we have all our classes together. I'm with you the entire way." He intertwined his arm with hers and walked down the opposite direction of Raphael and Ari, disappearing into what looked like a science class. In the background someone knocked into Leo and pushed him into Val, making her drop her books. A teen with long shaggy hair and a Varsity football shirt laughed and bent down next to Val.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did I give you a lil' boo boo?" In a matter of seconds Val was on her feet and had the man pinned to a locker. Her eyes burned holes through the man. She bite the corner of her lip till it started to bleed, just barely holding herself back.

"I don't know who you think you are, asshole..."

"Val." Leo put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her gently away. "Let's get to class." He muttered. Val dusted herself off, threw the jock her middle finger and followed Leo to her class. Rory furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Mikey, who looked right at home already with a group of young women.

"We should go to class to, hon." She murmured, pulling on the orange haired teen. Mikey laughed.

"Sorry dudettes, duty calls!" All the girls giggled and waved goodbye to the teen, earning him a nasty glare from Rory. He stopped in his tracks and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up babe?" Rory rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh before smiling bitterly.

"Nothing. See you at lunch." Before Mikey could say another word she turned on her heel and marched away into a classroom. Mikey scratched the top of his head before shrugging and heading away to his class as well.


End file.
